The Search for Aragorn
by Alku04
Summary: In the movie, The Two Towers, Aragorn falls of a cliff and is presumed dead by King Theoden. But what if there was a scene left out and Legolas and Gimli went searching for him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Updated 3/11/15 for spelling errors**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wrote this because in the 2nd LOTR movie, The Two Towers, Aragorn falls off the cliff in Rohan and is carried off down stream. There is the part where Legolas finds Arwen's necklaces, goes to the cliff and doesn't see Aragorn and Theoden believes him to be dead... but there was no evidence that he Aragorn did die.<strong>_

_**I like to believe the Aragorn and Legolas have known each other for a long time, perhaps they consider themselves to be brothers (even as other FanFic writers suggest). In the movie Fellowship Of The Ring, it is Legolas who jumps up and reviles Aragorn's identity to Boromir during the council of Elrond. I don't know why he would do that, unless the two knew each other quite well.**_

_**I would like to think that there is a scene in the movie that was left out due to time restraints. I don't like how the move suggest that Legolas just accepts Theoden's words and leaves to go to Helms Deep without even looking for Aragorn. In the movie, the last thing we see is a shot of Legolas on the cliff looking down at the water, then the scene changes to follow another plot.**_

_**So perhaps Legolas tried to find Aragorn?**_

_**I like writing in dialogue. The only one who I get to that with is Gimli. I tried my best to make him sound Scottish, not American Western or Southern.**_

_**Also, There is a very small reference to The Hobbit Movies. If you have not seen them, it might not make sense. The story is still read-able, but you may be slightly clueless unless you have seen "The Hobbit : The Desolation of Smaug."**_

_**Please note that I wrote this on an iPad and it has auto correct which I HATE. Sometimes it chooses the wrong spelling of a word... for instance... "there" VS "their"... I have tried to correct all mistakes, but I'm quite sure there are some... even a lot... that I have missed.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The bodies of orcs and men littered the open grassy plane. A calm chaos filled the air as the aftermath of the battle was tended to. People were running in all directions, tending to the wounded, picking up lost weapons and calming spooked horses.<p>

The proud King of Rohan stood straight and tall observing the scene before him. It would not be long before an all out war would take place at Helms Deep, but he held on to high hopes that his men would prevail. If this small battle would be anything like the war, then he knew his people had a good standing chance and once again the great fortress would not be broken.

He watched as the soldiers gathered their dead. It unsettled him. They had lost a lot of men in this battle. It was unfortunate to lose any, but now he needed as many of his people as possible to fight at Helms Deep.

Among the blood and gore, Theoden spotted a lone fair being gracefully walking through the carnage, searching for the human that accompanied them and calling out for him. His long blond hair stirred slightly in the light breeze as his search took him close to a rocky ledge that plummeted to a river. Theoden realized that Aragorn was not among them and he began his own frantic search to unveil the lost man.

The king sighed as he remembered seeing the ranger fight against a mounted warg rider. The man had been able to get onto the unusual mount and fought to bring the warg rider down. Theoden was too preoccupied with his own fights to notice if the man made out or not. Pulling his sword from the body of a dead orc, he made his way toward the elf and dwarf to aid them in their search.

As he approached, the saw the elf drop to one knee by a dying orc. He caught the last few words from the evil creature.

"...He took a l'il tumble off the cliff."

As the elf pressed the orc for more information, Theoden tore himself away and hurried to the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p>Legolas had re-sheathed his twin knives at his back and looked around the battlefield for Gimli and Aragorn. Neither could be seen and a small shot of panic passed through him. He frantically searched among the bodies to no avail.<p>

His sharp hearing picked up the sounds of distress from a pile of warg and orc bodies that lay motionless on top one another. A long Rohirrim spear was deeply embedded into the neck of one of the offensive creatures. The elf unslung his bow and notched an arrow as he sighted on the foul beasts with a taught weapon. With caution, the elf advanced. He rounded the carcasses and instantly disarmed his bow as he saw the dwarf pinned beneath the heap of death and was trying to get himself free.

"Gimli?" The elf stepped in and grabbed the fore legs of one of the dead animals and lifted the weight off of the dwarf who slowly, but surely got himself free.

The dwarf was breathing hard, inhaling the oxygen that his lungs were starved for.

"Are you hurt?" The prince asked as his eyes scanned the smaller being for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine Lad. The only thing that's hurt is my sense of smell. Filthy orcs!"

Legolas just smiled and shook his head. "Where is Aragorn?" He asked. His fair smile seemed to be clouded as he asked the question.

"Eehh - I don't know. Last I saw of him was when he fell that stinkin' beast on ta' me." The dwarf grabbed his ax that was strewn on the ground and began to walk about searching for Aragorn. He stepped up to an injured warg writhing on the ground and he ended the creatures misery with a quick slash of his ax.

The elf's brows knit in worry as he scanned the area. "Aragorn!" He called out.

Gimli followed suit and added his own call to the air "Aragorn?!"

The elf picked up a faint trail. It looked like a warg was running through the area and was dragging something. Bright red blood spotted the earth, but other than the bodies of dead orcs, wargs and horses, no man was seen. Legolas followed the trail to a cliff. As the dirt and grass gave way to bare rock, the trail was lost and the elf dropped to one knee looking for any sign of the trail the seemed to vanish.

A sickening laugh caught his ears and he stood up, searching for the source of noise. The dwarf found the menacing creature and pointed his ax at the orcs head.

"Tell me what happened and I'll ease your passing!" The dwarf spat.

"Eeh's ::cough:: Dead!" The creature sputtered as the dying orc coughed up thick, black blood even as his laughter continued. "'He took a li'le tumble off the cliff."

The elf was furious. He knew orcs all too well and how they liked to psych the enemies out with false information to try and ensure chaos and panic so that any remaining orcs could gain an upper hand. The elf hooked his fingers into the twisted armor and pulled the orc up, their faces only inches away and he growled at the orc.

"You Lie!" Legolas didn't have time for orc games.

The evil laughter quickly turned into gasping breath before the orc ceased all movements and died. The body became limp and Legolas gave the carcass a shove in disgust. But even as he did so, the orc's limp hands opened slightly and a silver flicker caught the elf's attention. Carefully, he plucked the object out of the thick gruesome hands. Turning the object in his palm, Legolas held his breath as he realized what it was.

Arwen's Evenstar.

Legolas looked toward the cliff where he saw King Theoden chancing a glance at the bottom of the drop.

No this could not be!

The elf stood up and quickly walked to the cliff's edge to stand beside King Theoden who had a grim expression on his face as he surveyed the scene beneath him. He tied to read the expression on Theoden's face, but was puzzled at what he saw. Legolas braced himself as too he peered off the steep cliff and saw-

Nothing

There was nothing but churning water running over huge rocks in the river bed. Gimli joined the elf and the three stood on the cliff silently hopping the man would surface the water, but the only movement they saw was the water flowing quickly downstream.

The sound of foot steps on the rock alerted Theoden that someone was approaching. Pushing his sorrow aside, he took up this role as a leader and gave his orders to the soldier that approached them. "Get the wounded on to horses. The wolves of Isengard will return... Leave the dead."

At the last statement, Legolas looked sharply to Theoden who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His deep blue eyes went wide as he caught the meaning in Theoden's words. He believed Aragorn to be dead.

Theoden didn't have the heart to say more and hopped that the gaze he fixed on the elf would be the answer the elf needed. Taking in a breath to steady his voice, he spoke softly to the elf. "Come." was all he said as he gave the elf's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he headed off to round up his horse.

Legolas turned a blank expression back to the water below, hoping at that moment the man would break the surface, but still the churning water showed no sign of Aragorn. He then looked to his hand at the glittering jewel in his hands.

Legolas clenched his hand tightly around the Evenstar. No; he could not just leave Aragorn.

Theoden had mounted his horse and was quietly giving orders to his men as they began a slow trek to the old fortress. He glanced back at the cliff and saw the elf and dwarf were still looking over the cliff searching for their friend. Quietly, he steered his horse to the base of the rock. "Come!" He shouted out to the elf and the dwarf. "The orcs will be here by nightfall. We need to reach the safety of the fortress."

Legolas turned around with a determined expression on his face. His voice was soft as he responded to the King. "Nay... With all due respect, my Lord, I can not just leave him. I will stay behind to search for Aragorn."

"You do not want to get caught out here with troops of Ocrs at our heels."

Legolas shot the King an icy glare "*_I_* do not want to leave a friend behind."

Theoden regarded the elf for a moment. As a leader, he knew he could not risk the lives of numerous men just to find one person. And that one person was unknown to be alive or dead. The gamble to find Aragorn was too great and he had a responsibility and priority to his people and needed to get them to safety. Ultimately, he cared little what the elf and dwarf did. If they wanted to search for the human and risk death, that was their own folly.

The king gave Legolas a small threaded smile. He respected the devotion the elf had towards the man. "Very well Master Elf. Meet up with us later if you can. I pray you find him, but do not risk getting stuck out here with the enemy. You are a loyal friend... Good luck."

Legolas nodded in thanks and watched as Theoden spurred his horse into a gallop to gain the front of the marching procession to lead the soldiers many leagues to the mountains. Soon, the elf and dwarf were the only living beings on the plane an eerie silence filled the rock and grass laden landscape.

"Standing up here will not aid our search. Let us find a way down to the river and see if we can find Aragorn." The elf didn't give the dwarf a chance to respond as he began to walk back to the battlefield. As he walked, he looked again to the elegant jewel clutched in his hands and noted that he needed to keep this safe for Aragorn. His nimble fingers dropped to the clasps on his tunic, and he popped the first few open to reach an inner packet that rested over his heart. After tucking the Evenstar safely away, he refastened the garment and patted the pocket, feeling the pleasant weight of the beloved trinket.

Cupping his hands to his mouth, Legolas shouted for the white horse he and Gimli were given. "Arod! _Tolo!_" (Elvish for come)

Slowly, the spooked horse made its appearance and timidly walked up to the elf and placed his muzzle in the elf's hand. Legolas soothed the horse and scratched the grey forelocks of the white steed while he spoke to it.

Gimli gained the elf's side and listened to the jumble of elvish that the elf spoke. As the horse calmed down, the elf's tone change and it sounded as though he were talking to it, rather than comfort it. The last bit sounded as though it were a question and the white horse quietly nickered as if in response. The elf turned and began to walk along the ridge to search for a safe path to gain the river's banks and the horse quietly followed behind him.

The dwarf was at a loss as to what transpired between the elf and horse, but he started off after them anyway. For miles, the river bed was lined with steep walls and Gimli knew that if they were to find Aragorn, they needed to get to the water quickly. The stout being let out a deep sigh as he eyed the vast expanse of sheer cliffs that contained the river. He didn't want to lose Aragorn, but he also knew that Theoden was right. They couldn't get caught out here with mass troops of orcs on their way.

"Laddie," The dwarf spoke up. "Perhaps we should go with them -"

"No." The elf said flatly.

"Legolas, it's unlikely that Aragorn could have survived that fall. The amount of rocks that are in the water, not ta' mention the sheer height -"

The elf whirled around on the dwarf, stooping low to put the stout being at eye level. His long golden locks swung with his motion and the soft lip hair was thrown into the dwarf's face.

Gimli stepped back at the burning stare he received from the elf.

"If you want to follow the Humans, then I suggest that you hurry up. I am going to search for Aragorn. He may yet be alive."

"An' what 'ef he isn't?" The dwarf reasoned.

The elf straightened up and shook his head. "What if he is hurt and can not make it back because his *_friends_* abandoned him. You may do as you wish *_Master Dwarf_* but If there is even the slightest chance that he made it, then I will not leave him behind." The prince's voice was laced with bitterness.

"Lad, we can play the "IF" game all day. It's not that I don't care for the man, but we're needed in the battle and don't have much time to waste."

"Gimli... *I* ... am an *elf*... *you* ... are a *dwarf*. Our presence in this battle will matter very little. We are only two beings to add to their armies. No matter how skilled we are with our weapons, we are going to make little difference in the outcome... This is not our fight..."

The elf let his statement dissolve and he looked away from the dwarf. His expression sobered quickly as a chill raced down his spine. Those last words were too familiar. A memory flashed before his awareness of a beautiful elf maiden standing before a great river and preparing for a hunt. Her long, red hair held warrior braids and her emerald eyes pierced through his being. Legolas' pulse raced as he gazed into her face and a sense of heartache and longing cut through his core like a loosened arrow from a taut bow.

Tauriel.

Her beautiful, strong voice echoed in his head _"...it is our fight... it will not end here! With every victory, this evil will grow..."_

Legolas shook his head as he pulled himself free from the memory. He looked to the dwarf who was watching him intently but Legolas dropped his gaze and looked off into the distance deep in thought.

"But it is our fight lad." The dwarf spoke quietly.

The words hit Legolas as though he was slapped across the face. As he turned back to Gimli, the dwarf noted the haunted look in the elf's eyes and he stepped away a pace.

"Without Aragorn here, our hands in this is pointless. We could be else where making a difference. You could be..." the elf threw his hands out to the air to try and formulate a place the dwarf could possibly be needed "...wherever it is you choose to be. I need to be back home helping my father and our people as war is spreading across Middle Earth."

Legolas sighed deeply before he continued. The anger was still present in his voice, but his words were softer this time, as if he were thinking the words rather than saying them.

"We were needed to help destroy the Ring... All three, we are not doing and we are just toiling away without Aragorn here. Theoden thinks too highly of his men. I do not doubt they are strong and brave, but... Rohan's armies are too few. This will not be the only war unleashed and I wish to fight in a battle that will make a difference, rather than perish pointlessly due to a run-down king and his pride."

Gimli dropped his gaze at the last statement. He wanted to search for the man, but logic was battling his heart. "Even if we do find him alive and well, he isn't goin' to make the difference needed to win any battle." The dwarf countered.

The elf turned again to Gimli his voice was shaded with sorrow. "He would search for us. No matter who or what was on our heels, he would not leave us behind."

The statement hung between the two as each of them digested the conversation that was exchanged. Legolas sighted on the canyon and let out a heavy sigh as he too noted the growing distance of rock cliffs. The elven prince turned on his heels and continued his search for a way down the steep cliffs. He would not be deterred. The dwarf silently ran after him.

A few yards down stream, Legolas found a place where the banks were not a straight drop. They sloped steeply, and were littered with broken rocks but if he was careful, he was sure the path would work. He chose his footing carefully as he began to pick his way down the steep incline. Suddenly, the rocks became loose under him and he began to slide down the hill. Dropping to his side, the elf slid and skidded all the way to the rocky river bed. He picked himself off and brushed the loose gravel from his tunic.

Gimli followed suit. While his descent was less graceful than the elf's, he made it down none the less.

Arod began to follow the elf and dwarf, but an elven command stopped him "_Arod! Halt! It is far too steep my friend! Follow along the ridge. If you see anything, let us know."_

The white horse threw his head up with a snort.

The dwarf quirked an eyebrow at the elf."Talking rocks in Moria, talking trees in Fangorn, now talking horses... Will ya be tellin' me that the wind speaks to ya too, eehh?" Gimli squinted at the elf.

The elf looked around the canyon in silence with his finger pressed to his lips. "Ah! But the wind does speak my friend. Listen!"

The dwarf studied the noises he heard. All he could hear was the sound of grass and leaves moving the gentle wind. "I hear nothin'"

"The wind is speaking. It is speaking to you. It says ...'Sssshhhh'. Can you not hear it?" The wind picked up and pushed through a patch of reeds that grew in the shallow waters. It's dried, woody stems and leaves brushed together and hissed until the wind dissipated. The elf pointed his finger the noise and cocked his head slightly as if proving his point.

The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Smart-ass." He mumbled under his breath.

The two began their search. Gimli combed the beach while the nimble elf searched through the waters, jumping from rock to rock and looking for any sign of the man.

After what seemed like hours, the elf's keen eyes caught sight of the warg that fell into the river. It's body was wedged between two rocks. The thick body damned the water and it welled up and spilled over the animal. "Gimli!" The elf shouted. The dwarf was a ways down stream and came running back up the bank at the sound of his own name.

"What is it? What do ya' see?" The dwarf clumsily scampered onto the rocks in the river and picked out a faint bridged path to the elf.

Legolas didn't say a word. He pointed to the dead animal in the water.

"Is he under it?" The dwarf asked.

The elf sighed and braced himself. Quickly, he slipped into the waist deep water and grabbed the crude saddle girth that was strapped around the warg's middle. Using his elven strength, he pulled to shift the dead animal's weight. As the other side of the animal was reviled, the elf grit through his teeth under the strain.

"Do you see anything?"

The dwarf quickly looked the area over. "No Lad, I see nothin'."

The elf nodded. "Step back then." He ordered with a labored pant. When the dwarf was on the other side of the rock, the elf let go of the animal and it crashed back into the water. Once the current settled, the dwarf made his way to the elf and extended his hand to the prince. Legolas took the offered help and was quickly pulled out of the frigid water.

"There's no sign of him." The dwarf commented. The elf sat on the rock and pulled his boots off to dump the water out of the sodden leather footwear. After putting the soaked boots back on, he continued to sit on the rock, lost in thought.

The elf let out a renewed sigh as he scanned the area again hoping that he would be able to find something he may have missed. While he was relieved Aragorn was not still connected to warg, a new concern and worry gripped his heart.

Suddenly, Arod let out a low whine and both the elf and dwarf looked up sharply to the white horse that stood on the ridge above their heads. The horse was alert, looking across the river. His ears were directed to a particular area to try and pick up noises that would decipher if what it saw was friend or foe.

Legolas followed the horse's gaze to the opposite shore line. There was a thick patch of brambles and scrub bushes which concealed a dark figure. Only his sharp elven eyes allowed him to make out a well camouflaged mass within the ticket.

The elf began to rise as he whispered to the dwarf "We are not alone." He pointed to the area.

The dwarf gripped his ax tightly as the elf stood to his feet. With stealth and grace, the elf traced the rocks that protruded the water and gained the opposite shore. He unslung his bow, notched an arrow and approached the area shrouded in thicket. Using the arrow tip of his armed bow, he carefully pulled the foliage back to get a better look at what or who was concealed. The creature that was hidden gave a loud snort and moved suddenly to defend itself.

Legolas jumped out of the way not a moment too soon as a the animal sent its rear hooves into the air aiming for his head. The horse was frantic as it wailed and bucked, but the terrified animal did not move from its position. It tried to, but seemed as though it was restrained. This only added to the horse's distress which caused the creature to panic even more.

Legolas placed his bow at his back and carefully made his way through the thicket to the front of the animal. He talked calmly to the horse as he gained the brown stallion's head. A rope halter that was wrapped around the animal's face had tangled around the tree roots of the thicket and confined the mighty animal.

At first the horse tried to get away from the elf. It would rear its head and try to stomp on the elf that approached him. The horse was frantic, but the elf calmly dodged the attacks and talked soothingly in Elvish to put the animal at ease. It took a few minutes for the horse to calm down, but once the animal realized that the elf would not hurt him, he allowed Legolas to come closer.

Legolas reached a cautious hand to the animals nose and rested his palm lightly on the brown velvety nose, letting horse take in his scent. His other hand slipped to the animal's thick neck and he stroked it soothingly as he continued to talk to the animal, reassuring it that he was not going to harm it.

This horse looked familiar. He supposed it was a silly thing to think being that he was in the land of Rohan, where horses out numbed people greatly and color patterns differed very little between horses. But there was something about this horse that made him stand out.

The elf slowly crouched to the ground and began to remove the halter from the tree roots holding the horse in place. After battling with the coarse rope, it was finally free and the elf grasped it loosely in his long fingers to lead the animal out of the thicket and on to the beach.

The dwarf had just reached the opposite shore when the elf lead the brown stallion onto the beach. Once the dwarf spotted the horse, he recognized it instantly. "Why - that's Brego!" The dwarf exclaimed. He remembered watching Aragorn and Eowyn talk about the horse as they were preparing for the march to Helms Deep.

The elf was absent from the conversation the two had in regards to the horse but vaguely remembered hearing about Aragorn's wishes to set the animal free. He frowned however as he realized that if the horse was set free, whoever turned him loose failed to remove the halter and it was quite possible that if the elf had not found him, the poor creature would have met a horrible end.

_"Ah... Brego. Is that your name?"_ The elf asked in elvish and the horse gave a soft grumble. _"And how long have you been down here Brego?"_

The horse snorted and pawed the gravel of the river bank. The elf gently patted the horse's neck.

"What's he sayin'?" The dwarf asked.

"It seems he has been down here for quite some time. He was being lead to freedom, but in his excitement, he broke free. Hence, the halter still about his head. He came down to the river to get a drink but became snared in the brush." The elf inclined his head to the tangle of branches and thorns where the horse was recovered. The elf dropped the lead line of the halter and the parched animal walked to the bank of the river to finally get his drink. "He is scared. He heard the noise from the battle. It sounded too much like the battle where his previous master was killed."

Arod let out a sharp whinny from his perch on the ridge. He picked up his fore hooves a few inches and stomped them into the ground. Brego looked up from his drink and flattened his ears and snorted back. Arod responded with a snort of his own and tossed his head about.

"What in the world is goin' on?" The dwarf looked wide-eyed at the display the two animals were putting on.

"They are communicating Gimli. Arod is asking about Aragorn." The elf's face brightened but as Brego snorted and shook his black mane, the hopeful look was washed away.

Arod pawed the dirt a few times and pranced in a tight circle. Brego looked over his shoulder to the elf and dwarf who stood behind him. He flattened his ears to the dwarf.

Legolas knew that look on a horse and it did not bode well for the dwarf. He reached across the dwarf with one hand to protect the stout being and placated with the horse with the other.

"Woe woe woe!" The elf called out.

"What's happenin'?!" The dwarf demanded.

"I know not Gimli. Just do not say anything."

"I can't say anythin'! I don't speak horse!" The dwarf was getting frustrated. The elf shot the dwarf a steely look to cut the conversation off.

Brego looked back to Arod who was still bouncing his head and chewing on the bit in his mouth. Brego took a few steps into the water and trekked up stream past the elf and dwarf. The two did not move as they were unsure what was going on.

Brego turned back and walked to the elf's back. He lowered his mighty head and pushed it between the elf's long legs and raised his head up, pulling the elven prince into the air and causing the elf to slide down the animals neck. The elf came to rest at the stallion's broad shoulders.

The look of surprise on the elf's features was replaced by a great smile as he realized the animals intent. "He is going to help us Gimli!"

"Help us? ...Or hurt us?" The dwarf asked. Just a few moments ago, the strange animal looked as though he wanted to kick the dwarf in the head and Gimli did not know if he trusted the beast.

"Help us! Now come!" The elf extended his hand to the dwarf who hesitantly took the offered help and allowed himself to be pulled up and positioned behind Legolas.

"How are we goin' ta ride without tack?" He asked.

The elf let out a small chuckle. "You do not need a saddle and reins to ride, my friend."

"Well I had both and couldn't make *_that_* one move without a huge fuss!" He pointed a gloved finger to the white horse that was watching from the ridge. "When you were off killing the scouts, I had to fight with him just to make him go!"

Legolas shook his head with a smile "*_I_* do not require tack to ride. Just hold onto me and we can be on our way."

"What?!" The dwarf huffed. It was one thing to ride in the same saddle with the elf. At least the back of the saddle provided him some means to hold on. But holding on to Legolas was another matter and the stout being's pride surfaced. "Ya mean a *_dwarf_* must clutch an *_elf_* for support?! And I must do it in order to ride these fly infested-"

Gimli's rant was cut short as Brego placed all of his weight onto this for legs and kicked his back legs up in an attempt to throw the dwarf off its back. Legolas gripped the dark mane and leaned back with the sudden motion to stay on the animal. The dwarf however flew forward and smacked into the elf who sat in front of him. The dazed dwarf felt himself beginning to slip from the horse and quickly wrapped his thick arms around the elf's slender waist to keep himself upright.

"Do not insult the one trying to help us!" The elf cried out. Brego snorted and the elf leaned down to pat the animals neck. "You owe him an apology." The elf smirked.

"What?" The dwarf gasped. He turned a bright shade of red as he thought about himself at this very moment; he was hugging an elf and apologizing to a horse. With a sigh, the dwarf sucked up his pride and mumbled "I'm sorry I'm Sorry. I didn't mean it!"

Brego snorted and began to walk down stream. He knew of a place there the walls were not so steep and would allow the elf and dwarf to reunite with Arod.

After crossing the river and waking the snaking river a ways, the cliff's grade declined and provided a safer path to the top of the ridge. Brego snorted and pawed the ground and the elf got the meaning. He slipped off the animal's back, dragging the dwarf down with him.

The brown horse put his broad flat forehead against the elf's arm and nudged it to get his attention. The horse nickered quietly and a warm smile graced the elven prince's face.

"_Hanna-le!_" (Elvish for 'thank you') The elf whispered.

Legolas turned to the dwarf who refused to look at the elf. He noted with amusement how red the dwarfs face was. He smiled and filed what had transpired way. This would make a great tale for later. "Come. Let us head back to Helms Deep-"

The elf was cut off as the dwarf looked to the elf sharply, but the elf held his palms out to the dwarf to calm whatever the dwarf had to say. "Peace my friend. Brego said he will search for Aragorn. We have a long journey back to Helms Deep and if we are to make it by night fall, then we need to leave now. Brego will be able to get by the orcs and wargs without much notice and should they decide to give chase, he will be able to outrun them. If he finds Aragorn, he will either take him to a safe place or bring him to Helms Deep."

The dwarf's features softened a little at hearing this and he regarded the horse in a new light. He watched as the elf placed his palm on the animal's forehead and said an elvish farewell and began to hike up the hill where Arod stood patiently waiting.

The dwarf shifted uneasily and fidgeted with his ax as he looked to the brown steed. "Uh... Listen... This horse thing is all new to me. I really do apologize and I thank you for your help." The dwarf placed his hand on the neck of the animal as he had seen the elf do and gave it a gentle pat before he began to trudge up the hill. When the dwarf met up with the elf, he noted the elf was watching him, smiling.

"What?" the dwarf spat to the elf.

"I said not a thing." The elf's smile grew despite himself trying to hide it.

"You were thinkin' it!" The dwarf growled.

Quickly, Legolas defused the discussion and redirected the dwarf's attitude. "Come. I'll help you up. We need to be on our way." The elf locked his fingers together and stooped for the dwarf who put his thick boot in the prince's palms. With ease, Legolas pushed the dwarf up into the saddle before he swung himself up in front of the dwarf. Shouting a final farewell to Brego, the mighty horse reared and let out a sharp cry as Arod traced the ridge the way they had come.

Arod's gait did not falter from a swift trot. All afternoon, the white steed picked the path and before too long, they found themselves back at the battle field where their whole journey had started. They crested a hill and was gifted with an unrestricted view of the floodplains before the great fortes. The elf scanned the area and his sharp eyes found the small contingent of Rohirrim soldiers who were only a few leagues away from Helms Deep.

"We must ride fast if we are to reach them!" The elf said. He spoke to the white horse who flung his head in the air with determination. "Hold fast Gimli." Was all the warning the elf gave as the white stallion bolted into gallop, and headed for the soldiers.

Arod ran as fast as he could. He jumped over rocks and obstacles in his path and never broke stride. If the horse had been carrying any other occupants, he would have tired quickly. But since the elf was an elda and possessed little weight, and the shorter being had less weight than a man due to size, the horse was not too weighed down and was able to fly over the grassy plains.

In record time, the elf and dwarf found themselves approaching the marching line and Legolas reined the horse to a slower gait so as not to spook the soldiers. Theoden heard the sound of the approaching horse and turned in his saddle to see the elf and dwarf barreling towards them. He noted with sorrow the Aragon was still not with them. As the Legolas and Gimli pulled up beside the king, Theoden's grim expression met the surprisingly calm look that the elf displayed.

"I am sorry." The king said. He did not know what else to say and let the words waft in the air.

"Fear not. The search continues." The elf replied. Theoden's brows creased in question. "There are other eyes out there looking for him. Should he be found, he will be kept safe and brought to us." The elf said.

Theoden couldn't imagine anyone foolish enough to stay out there and look for the human, but he accepted the information with a nod and they finished their march to Helms Deep.

The gates of the fortress were opened and the marching line filed through the arch and spilled into a courtyard before they urged their horses closer to the stables to retire their horses. As they dismounted, an eruption of joyous noise filled the area as loved ones found one another and they embraced each other as the worry in their hearts dissipated once they realized those they sought were safe.

Eowyn heard the commotion as soldiers and servants boasted "The King! Make way for the King! The King is here! Make way for the King!" Running through halls and weaving through the mass of people, Eowyn made her way quickly to the court yard and found her uncle. As he dismounted his horse, Eowyn gasped in horror as she looked upon the small party that had just arrive.

"So few... so few of you have returned." She sighed. Fear began to wrap around her heart as she could not locate the one man she desperately hoped to find.

Theoden's grim expression deepened at the remark and he turned to help a wounded rider out of his saddle. "Our people are safe... We have paid for it with many lives." He knew who his niece sought, but could not bring himself to tell her about the Aragorn's fate, especially due to the fact they were uncertain if he was alive or dead.

The elf and dwarf dismounted Arod and Legolas saw to the white horse, leading him to the stables where the noble horse would be cared for. The dwarf stayed behind and watched the exchange between the king and his niece. He felt compelled to shed some light on the situation. Eowyn deserved to know what had transpired. Quietly, he made his way over to Eowyn and hesitantly spoke up "My lady..." but he felt his throat constrict at the gentle and hopeful glance Eowyn had on her face.

"Lord Aragorn... Where is he?" She dared to ask. Suddenly, she was very aware of what happened and she stared wide-eyed at the stout being, dreading what he would tell her.

The look of sorrow in Eowyn's face broke the dwarf and he fought for control over his emotions. His voice was shaky and he couldn't get it to work as he tried to say something only to have his voice falter. All he could manage to say was "...He fell." The reality of the situation hit the dwarf hard. Could that brown horse really find the man and bring him back? Did they really leave Aragorn to whatever end he would find, if he wasn't dead already?

Bright tears welled up in Eowyn's eyes as she looked to the form of her retreating uncle. The dwarf was lying... wasn't he?

Theoden felt eyes upon him and he turned slightly and saw the grieving form of his proud niece. He pressed his lips into a tight line and looked away.

Aragorn was truly gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated 3/11/15 for spelling mistakes**

* * *

><p>Arwen stood on her ornate balcony watching the numerous waterfalls of Imladris spill over rock ledges in the soft moon light. The stars were out and they were sparkling over head, adding to the beauty of the elven city that was perched into the mountain side.<p>

Arwen was troubled, though she did not know why. An uneasiness overcame her as she watched the sparking liquid fall and pool at the base of the mountain where it was collected and continued on its way down river through the valley below. She had a special connection to the water, a gift only few elves possessed, and the longer she watched the magnificent waterfalls, the more uneasy she became.

With a sigh, she looked to the stars overhead and sought comfort in their twinkling light. But even as she gazed at their beauty, her troubles did not go away.

It was very quiet in Imladris; There were no feasts going on, no musical songs being sung, no merry laughter drifted through the city. The only noise heard was the ever present rumble of the waterfalls and the gentle breeze that wafted through the city from the valley floor below.

Realizing that she would find no peace on the balcony, she turned to her rooms and lay on a daybed that was positioned by a large picturesque window framed by sheer curtains. She snuggled into the cozy spot, but her eyes sought out the waterfalls that were still visible from the window.

Her thoughts drifted to Aragorn and her worry seemed to mount. Could something have happened to him? Was he alright? She knew he was a very capable man, but this journey was long and dangerous. She hated to let her mind wander down dark paths, but her worry was getting the best of her and she seemed to have no control of her thoughts when it came to the man she loved.

She sighed again in an attempt to clear her head, but as she inhaled the damp air of the elven city, a tinge of alarm passed through her. She sat upright and looked to the waterfalls as though she were reading them, looking for a sign that could put her at ease. Moments passed and the scenery did not change nor did the worry in her heart.

She lay back against the pillows that encompassed the bed and used her connection to the water to see if she could reach out to the man. Closing her eyes, she concentrated.

For a while, it seemed nothing would come to her. Only images of Aragorn in Rivendell flooded her head. But she centered on her concentration and tried to bring forth a current vision of Aragorn.

An image came to her and she gasped as she saw Aragorn standing on a cliff in a strange land. He was looking over the ledge eyeing the bottom of the drop with a blank expression on his face. Time seemed to stop and the man's movements became very slow. The soft wind blew his dark locks about his face as he raised his eyes and flashed Arwen with a look of love and sorrow. His hand came up to his neck and felt around for an object that should have been there was gone. Arwen saw anguish passed over his face as they both realized that the Evenstar was lost.

The man spoke to her, though his lips did not move. His words were faint whispers that barely touched her ears as he held Arwen's gaze. "Amin hiraetha" (Elvish for 'I am sorry')

Arwen's heart clenched as she communicated back to him. "Mankoi?" (Elvish for "Why")

The man smiled at her but the vision seemed to fade as Arwen came to an understanding. The man was in trouble.

She concentrated again on the man and a new vision came to her. Aragorn was in the river but it was no longer a violent, raging torrent. He was floating peacefully down a crystal clear river. His eyes were closed as he drifted with the current, completely unaware of his surroundings.

She pushed through the vision and called upon her connection with the water to guide the man to the shallows of the river and the safety of the bank. The vision began to fade, but she pressed on, not willing to lose sight of the man before she knew he was ok. Pressing harder, she manifested with the surroundings. Cautiously, she leaned over the still man and peered into his face, looking at the calm and relaxed features.

She forced her appearance to move and she planted a soft kiss upon Aragorn's cold, wet lips.

Aragorn felt warmth spread across his face and he blinked slowly taking in the sight of Arwen leaning over him. Arwen spoke to him with unmoving lips "May the grace of the Valar protect you..." she said as her form faded out. Aragorn gasped at her words. Was she here? Where was here? Why was she leaving? He opened his mouth to speak, but he could not formulate any words. Arwen vanished before him and he was left with a moments look at the bright sunny sky, before consciousness left him and he fell back into darkness.

* * *

><p>The sun had traveled overhead and was slowly making is trek across the sky to the west. The canyon was peaceful as it echoed the soft clicking of horse hooves on the rocks that littered the banks of the serene river.<p>

Brego walked about, dutifully looking for Aragorn just as he said he would. The mighty stallion had been searching all morning and the noble beast had not seen a single sign of the man. No tracks were visible, no scent was present and other than the sounds of nature, the horse could not hear a thing.

The great stallion made his way to the water and took a drink of the cool liquid. He picked his massive head up at once as there was an odd taste in the water. It tasted like a man would smell. Pushing his nose to the waters surface, the horse huffed the air to try and pick up a scent but he could not make anything out. Turning back to the banks, the horse pushed onward.

The river took a sharp turn and the horse followed the bend, picking out his trail among the boulders that were strewn on the ground. As soon as the horse rounded the corner, his animal scenes picked up the scent of a man near by. The horse froze and looked at the area. His dark eyes found the form of a man lying on the opposite bank.

The horse let out a snort and perked his ears to the man, trying to make sense of what he saw. The man was motionless and did not respond to the horse. Brego let out a sharp cry to make himself heard, but still, the man lay on the bank unmoving.

Brego made his way into the river and fought with the steady current that pushed him along. Once safely across, the horse shook the water from his coat and made his way to the human.

The horse tried to spook the man to rouse him, but that proved futile. So the horse tried a more direct approach with great success. Carefully, he nudged the man and rolled him onto his back. The man stirred groggily, but he settled and began to drift off once more.

Brego did all that a hose could do. After nudging the man several more time to encourage the man to wake, he passed his muzzle over the mans face to try and rouse him once more.

Aragorn felt the soft warmth on his face and he blinked his eyes to try and put the world into focus. "Brego..." He whispered. As the man became more aware, pain flooded scenes. His head was pounding, and his shoulder burned of fire as if it were torn. His body was sore and stiff and the cold water chilled him to the core, causing his joints to ache.

He knew he needed to get up, but he had no strength to make his body obey his groggy wishes. Without much thought, the man closed his eyes again, but was roused as the brown horse knelt by the man and nickered quietly. The horse was doing all he could to encourage the man to climb on his back and allow himself to be carried to safety.

Painfully, Aragorn reached his hand to the horse's mane and pulled himself up. He sloppily slid over the horses back, but that seemed to be all he could do. Consciousness wavered again and he lay against the animal beneath him. The horse stood, taking extra caution to ensure that the man did not slide off his back and began making his journey out of the canyon.

Hours passed and the man finally stirred. He was alarmed when he realized that he was on a horse and could not remember how he had gotten there. He sat up slowly and looked about. They were traveling through the open plains of Rohan and he was alone. Vague snatches of memory tugged at his mind of Brego finding him by the river and struggling to get onto the animal.

The horse picked their path for Aragorn had no idea where they were or what direction they needed to go. As time dragged on they crested a hill and what Aragorn found shocked him.

A thick black mass covered the grassy plains and the roaring gate of the orc's march drone on. He knew orcs were heading to Helms Deep, but the sheer number in the troops left Aragorn breathless. There had to be tens-of-thousands of orcs; an army that Middle Earth had never seen before.

He backed Brego away from the hill so as not to be spotted and spurred Brego into a gallop. He followed the direction the orcs were headed and after many leagues of travel, he spotted the fortress that was built into the mountain's side. It was still a far distance off, but if he rode hard, they would make it there by dusk.

Aragorn smiled and bent low to fondly pat the horse's neck. "May Carnen, Brego, Mellon-nin" (Well done, Brego, my friend). The horse threw his head up in excitement and began galloping across the flat flood basin that stood before the great walls.

The light of the sun was dimming as the bright orb reached the mountains and night would be following soon. Aragorn and Brego came to the entrance of the fort and made their way up the brick walk and through the thick gates. As soon as he was through, whispered talk rushed through the fortress.

"It is him!"

"He is alive!"

"He is here!"

"He made it!"

Brego made his way through the crowd. Aragon gave the halter a slight pull indicating to the horse that he wanted him to stop. As the man dismounted, he could hear a thick, rolling accent roar above the commotion.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get outta my way! I'm going to kill him!" The stout being pushed his way through the crowd and sighted on the weary man in the middle of the gathering. "You are the luckiest, the canniest an' the most reckless man I ever knew!" The dwarf stepped up to the man and wrapped his arms around the man in a tight embrace. "Bless you Laddie!"

The man smiled and pushed him back. "Gimli, Where is the king?" He asked. He had to tell Theoden about the orcs as soon as possible. They were on their way and they did not have a moment to lose.

The dwarf heard the urgency in the man's voice and nodded his head to the hall where Theoden was making plans. Aragorn clasped his shoulder before he headed off.

The dwarf watched as the man walked to the gates then he turned to find Brego standing quietly amongst the people. His brown coat was glistening with sweat and he panted from the hard ride.

"Ah Brego! You are without a doubt the finest horse in Middle Earth!" He patted the horse who snorted in response.

Legolas heard the dwarf over the crowd and stood from his place where he was making new arrows for the war that would soon be near. He could not see anything as a ring of people formed around the man, so he stayed in the shadows and waited for the man. He unclasped his tunic and fished out the Evenstar pendant, pressing it firmly into his palm. It was not long before Aragon emerged from the crowd and headed toward the great hall with his eyes downcast. At the sight of the man, Legolas let out a sigh of relief. It seemed as though he had been holding his breath since learning of Aragorn's fall earlier that morning and every emotion hit him at once with such force, he was frozen in place with a blank expression on his face.

Aragorn walked quickly toward the great hall. His head hurt and was exhausted. He kept his eyes down, mentally preparing himself to give Theoden the grim news. He was not far away from the hall's doors when he nearly walked into someone standing in his path. He looked up quickly and found Legolas staring at him. His brows furrowed in question as the elf did not move or speak for a moment.

There was so much to say and so much to ask that Legolas did not know where to start. He was overjoyed that the man was alive. He was upset at the state the man was in and was concerned for his health. He was mad that Aragorn had been so reckless as to take on the mounted warg rider in the first place. What happened to him? Did Brego really bring him here?

The elf opened his mouth to speak but all he could formulate was: "Le ab-dollen" (Elvish for 'you are late')

Aragorn cocked his head at the statement. That was by far the most bizarre thing he had ever heard. But then he looked at the elf who studied him and clearly read all of the emotions in Legolas' piercing blue eyes. The elf looked over the man and noted the wound to his shoulder, the dirt that clung to his clothes and the weariness in the man that stood before him.

"You look terrible." The elf continued.

The man's serious expression quickly changed and a smiled split across his face as he gave a light chuckle at the utterly obvious statement. He clasped his long time friend on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze letting the elf know he was alive, and for the most part, well.

The elf breathed in deeply as the last of his fears drained away. He held out his hand and pressed the necklace into Aragorn's grimy hands.

The man felt the cold metal touch his skin and he looked to his hand. Uncurling his fingers, the man gasped in surprise as he saw the beautiful glowing jewel.

He thought he had lost the precious item. He looked to the elf and was about to question how Legolas had come by it, but as he looked to the elf, he knew the answer to the question.

Legolas had looked for him.

The man was taken aback for a moment. Legolas had risked death to find him and in the process, found the priceless jewel that he considered to be as close to Arwen's heart as he could ever get. Legolas took care of it and protected the jewel, he protected Arwen, and he protected himself.

"Hannon Le." (Elvish for 'thank you') The simple statement held more meaning than any other being in Middle Earth could even consider, but Legolas seemed to understand exactly what he meant and he flashed the ranger a brilliant smile and bowed his head in response.

As the man brushed passed him, the elf looked up and spotted the dwarf at the end of the hallway watching the two. They locked eyes and smiled to each other.

The elf called out to the dwarf "Come, let us find out what we are to do about this battle and see to it that after all this, we all make it out alive."

The dwarf nodded as he walked up to the elf. "Aye." The dwarf agreed. As he gained the elf's side, they both reached out and clasped each others shoulders before turning and joining Aragorn in Theoden's hall.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Its a short chapter but I really wanted to add it to this story!**

**This chapter takes place about 4 months-ish after the war of the ring.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Spring was in full bloom as Aragorn rode out to the planes of Minas Tirith. The brown stallion beneath him had a quick light trot and carried the man proudly and with ease. They traveled to some unset point and they took their time as they roamed over the flat expanse.<p>

Aragon surveyed the landscape before him, remembering what it was like only a few moths ago and how much death was seen in these very fields. As warmer months approached, the flat plans transformed into a sea of dark purple and blue as the wild flowers woke up. Since the evil was destroyed, the land felt lighter and the normal blossoming of flowers was magnified as the lands had not been free of the evil presence for many thousands of years. It was as though the earth was letting out a deep sigh and with it, the tainted memories of horror began to fade to nothing more than a distant memory.

Aragorn gave the reins in his hand a light tug, telling his horse he wished to stop. The steed halted obediently and stood still as the man swung his leg over the saddle and dismounted.

Aragorn flipped the fender of the saddle up and began to pull at the straps that held the seat in place. Once the girth was lose, the pulled the saddle off and set it on the ground. He then made his way to the animal's head and unbuckled the chinstraps about the massive jaw and grabbed the leather band that rested against the broad flat forehead, pulling the halter away from the horse's head and plucking the pit of his mouth.

Aragorn tossed the reins in a heap by the saddle and stood before the bare horse with a fond smile. He brought his hand to the black forelocks and scratched them as he spoke elvish to the horse.

"_Brego. I told you that I would set you free and I did, but you have ended back in the hands of men. I will keep my promise to you and now I set you free once more. Words can not express my gratitude to you for your help over these past few months. I remember telling you that your name was kingly, and I see now why you were given that royal name, for you truly deserve to have a mighty identity that can match your spirit. You will forever be considered a friend. Farewell Brego. May your paths be nothing but green and golden my friend."_

Aragorn gave the broad neck a sturdy pat and he stepped back and watched the horse, who watched the man in return.

Aragorn smiled to the horse when the animal did not move. "_You are free to leave my friend_."

Again, the horse just huffed the air about him but kept his eyes on the man.

Aragorn walked back to the pile of tack and picked up the reins. The saddle was too heavy to carry back but he would keep the braided leather halter and reins as a memento of the brave horse.

Aragon noted the horse had not moved and he made his way to the horse's' haunches giving them a quick slap and sending the horse running. He watched for a moment as the horse galloped through the fields and was finally set free. with a smile on his face, he turned on his heels and began the long walk back to the palace.

Aragorn had walked about an hour and was nearly to the kingdom's gates when he caught sight of a tall blond elf and a stout harry dwarf walking about in the field of flowers not to far away. the man quickened his pace to gain his friend's sides and greeted them as he approached.

"Greetings Legolas! Gimli!"

"What is going on here?" Legolas said with a smile. "Do not tell me you were thrown!" The elf laughed as the man approached on his own feet with coiled up reins in his hand.

"No, no, I set Brego free this morning and walked back."

"You set him free?" The elf asked.

"Yes. He was a noble creature and deserved to have his wishes seen to. Since it is now safe and the weather is changing, I figured now was the time to do it."

"Are you sure you set him free?" Legolas quirked an eyebrow a the man.

Aragorn's brows furrowed in question. He didn't get where the elf was going with this. "Yes I saw him off."

"Then what is that?" He inclined his nose just over the man's shoulder. Aragorn turned around only to find the brown horse walking cautiously several paces behind him. When Aragorn stopped walking, the horse did too and stood watching the three beings with his ears perked.

"Brego?" Aragorn called out and the horse shook his mane and snorted in response. "What are you doing?" He began to walk back to the horse, completely baffled.

The horse trotted over to the man and Aragorn reached out to stroked the flat forehead of the beast. The horse grumbled slightly but then let out a sharp wail, pushing his ears back. He reared up in front of the man and stomped his hooves in the ground at the man's feet. It was obvious the horse was in a sour mood. The man backed up quickly, not sure what had gotten into the horse. He began to fear for his safety and began to retreat when someone grabbed his elbow and stopped the man from moving.

Aragorn looked sharply to who was holding him and it was none other than the blond elf who oddly enough, have an amused smile on his face.

"It is alright Strider. He has decided to stay here with you instead of being free."

The man looked puzzled as he looked between the elf and the horse.

"He also said that if you smack him like that again, he will kick you." The elf flashed the man a bright smile and chuckled. "Did you seriously smack him?" the elf's smile was clouded with judgment and he could not believe the man would do such a thing.

"He..." the man stammered. "He would not go..."

"He did not want to go!" the elf countered playfully and the elf reached his hand out to pat the broad neck. "He wanted to stay with you and offer you his services, but instead you smacked him."

"I... didn't... know!" the man was taken aback. he could not believe that any horse, especially this one would refuse freedom and he began to realize how inconsiderate his actions were.

Legolas turned an amused smile to the man.

"You owe him an apology." At the elf's words the horse straightened up, as if he knew what the elf said and was waited to hear the man speak.

"Ya' Need to!" the dwarf piped up. "Aragorn, ya need to! I did not believe the elf at first, but it is true! The horse has feelings and if you want to be on good terms with him, then ya need to!"

The horse looked to the dwarf and flattened his ears but made no other mover as the dwarf checked his forward approach as the sight of the angry beast. Though he was a horse, some small part of him felt triumphant that he had so much power and influence over a dwarf.

"Brego, Truly I am sorry my friend. I meant no disrespect in my actions and only wanted to see you off. I did not know your wishes were to stay with me. I beg for your forgiveness and would be honored to have you at my service if you are still so inclined."

The horse bounced his head and walked forward, allowing the man to place his hand on his muzzle.

"_Hanna lle_" (Thank you) the man whispered.

"You have a great friend Strider. He looks after you." the elf said quietly as he gave the animal another fond pat.

"I have many great friends." He looked to the elf, then to the dwarf and finally back to Brego. "You all have been there for me and saved my life in many ways, and now all of you stand by me still. Truly, I am blessed to have your friendships."

The man turned to his friends. "_Hanna lle mellons_" (thank you friends). After giving each of his companions a clasp on the shoulder and pat to his noble steed, the man walked tall and proud back to his kingdom with his friends at his side.

The End


End file.
